


Frottage

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frotting, Lots of that, M/M, Smut, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: The most enormous, no, ginormous, no, humungous of thanks to Atlin Merrick for the end. This was the prompt that would not end and now it ends and how wonderful is that? I'll tell you. Very. Very wonderful. That's how wonderful.





	Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> The most enormous, no, ginormous, no, humungous of thanks to Atlin Merrick for the end. This was the prompt that would not end and now it ends and how wonderful is that? I'll tell you. Very. Very wonderful. That's how wonderful.

It can all get too much for Techie sometimes. There’s a lot to feel. Too much to feel. Too much skin, too much body, too many nerve endings firing all at once. It’s too good and too much. Some days he’s happy to be a limpet. If he and Matt could get their bodies any closer on those days they’d be sharing organs. But on other days, he can’t. And today was one of those days.

He could come from the lightest touch when he’s like this, from a stiff breeze—which he has done.

From Matt blowing softly on one nipple and then the other—which he has done. 

From Matt whispering in his ear and hovering his huge hand over Techie’s twitching cock—which he has done. 

From feeling Matt’s come splatter all over his belly. And then a second time, untouched, from Matt licking up their combined mess—which… you get the gist.

And today was a day that was too much for Techie. Matt knows that flinch. It’s not a flinch from him but _for_ him. Because the other thing that is too much for Techie on these days is talking with words so he talks with his body instead. So Matt stopped his trail of kiss-suckle-licks up the inside of Techie’s solid thigh, crawled out from between his legs and wriggled up to lie on his stomach alongside his long long love.

Matt parked his chin on his hands. “You need a break?”

Techie rolled his head side to side, stopping to smile at Matt with a look on his face so serene that Matt was surprised an invisible angelic choir _hadn’t_ started singing. 

“You want me to keep going down there?”

Techie rolled his head again. _No._

“You want to stop?”

_No._

“You want to come?”

_No._

“You want me to come?”

Techie’s smile widened and his eyes fluttered shut. A nod and a sigh. His forearm drifted to deposit his hand onto his chest. That hand then went on a little journey, fluttering on the lightest of fingertips, up along breastbone, across collarbone and wound itself around with a tangle of red gold hair. He clenched the lock of hair in his hand and drew it across his face, mouthing wetly at whatever his tongue and lips could catch.

And that was when Matt rose quick-snap onto hands and knees—his cock swinging heavy and hard and dark—because panting was a thing that had become difficult while lying on his belly. As had stopping himself from humping the sheets to completion right there and then. Because the thingy thing is, Matt knew that Techie knew that Matt had a thing—a thingy thing—for Techie’s hair. And Techie in his current _you could eye-fuck me to orgasm right now_ state had just sent him the equivalent of a gold embossed invitation.

Matt crawled around and sat back on his heels with his thighs splayed wide and Techie’s head between them. He took sections of Techie’s long hair and wrapped it around his cock but the silky hair slid right off. The perils of an excellent conditioning regime. He brushed the wet lock of hair out of Techie’s face and wrapped that around himself. Better. He gave a happy hum and experimented, pressing his ginger be-wrapped cock softly onto Techie’s face and pulling his hips back and then forward.

This simple move created a series of events. One, Techie opened his pink slick-shined lips and let go something between an exhale and a F#2. Two, that sound caused a tingle in Matt’s nipples and a twitch of his cock beneath his palm. Three, that twitch encouraged a dribble of precome which beaded along the side of Techie’s nose. And with another pull push from Matt, those little wet beads found their way smeared over Techie’s lips by the head of Matt’s cock. 

And that there was the _too much_ for Techie. 

He planted his feet and dropped his knees, opened his legs wide and ground his hips into the air in erratic circles. His breath came in harsh pants, faster until he stopped, stomach clenching hard and he came, open-mouthed and mech-irises blown to near black.

Matt hardly breathed as he watched this unfold and then waited for Techie’s trembling and twitching muscles to calm. One last twitch and tiny surge of wet from Techie’s cock pulled Matt back to himself when a sob wracked through him.

He lowered himself onto his elbows over Techie’s come-drenched belly and rocked his hips, fast and hard. He felt a slide of tongue as he passed over Techie’s mouth. Spit and precome slicking his way as the head of his cock ba-bumped across Techie’s nose. Matt breathed faster and amid a string of huffs and cries he managed to grunt, “Are you hungry, baby? Do you want it?”

The two hands planting themselves on his arse and the open mouth that tipped up to catch his cock as it drove back and forth were answer enough. With one last thrust, his hands gripping hard at the sheets, he came, pulsing a thick stream onto Techie’s waiting tongue and another shot across his lips and chin. When he felt Techie’s soft kitten-licks on his sensitive skin he jerked but stayed on trembling arms and thighs until he’d been cleaned of every last drop. And when Techie started rubbing his cheek against him, it got to be too much for Matt. Too much want, too much need, too much love all at once.

Techie knew, so Techie simply opened his arms and waited. Waited until Matt placed a soft kiss on his belly, dropped his forehead there and stilled again. Waited until Matt backed up and pressed a kiss to his chest, his neck, his mouth. Waited until Matt turned around and flopped into his love's long long arms, the both of them quiet and still.


End file.
